custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vilrohk
Vilrohk is a mutant Rahkshi and Bounty Hunter allied to the Order of Mata-Nui. History Before being recruited into the Order of Mata Nui, Vilrohk was a common Rahkshi on display in the Metru-Nui Archives. He underwent a transformation during the Great Cataclysm, possibly because of some toxic spill in the vicinity, and escaped into the city. Years later, a group of agents of the Order of Mata-Nui discovered Vilrohk and took him to Daxia. He was interrogated, but Helryx realized that Vilrohk had lost his memory, so she decided to re-educate him as a member of the order. After years of training, Vilrohk was released on condition not to join any other organization. Since then, he succeeded in missions that others thought impossible, and became a world-renowned bounty hunter. He was hired to participate in rescues, thefts, investigations, among other missions. Furthermore, with the findings and studies he conducted in his travels, Vilrohk secretly contributed to the improvement of the Order of Mata-Nui. The Invasion After Teridax's death, Vilrohk migrated to Spherus Magna along with everyone in the Matoran Universe to start a new life. When the Chorak invaded Spherus Magna, he was grouped with Frustrator and Deriahk to locate the Mask of Wishes. In his quest to find the last owner of the mask, Glatorian Ganiaz, the three went to the forest and burst into Zakkond's cave. After locating the Glatorian and saving a Matoran on the road, Ganiaz offered someone to fight with her for the mask. Vilrohk won the match and Deriahk ordered to send the Kanohi to Vavakx, but the Matoran they had rescued earlier revealed his true identity: Nutrex. The Makuta, after absorbing Ganiaz and defeating the rest of the team, escaped with the mask. Minutes later, Frustrator decided to reveal his true identity (Makuta Pakark) by teleporting Vilrohk and Deriahk back to the shelter. Deriahk attacked him thinking the he was involved with Nutrex, but Pakark managed to overcome him and clarified his intentions. After that, the three assisted Vavakx in his battle against Hantrek, who had been released by Nutrex with the power of the mask. Although they failed to prevent Hantrek's escape, the Mask of Wishes manifested itself and revealed the identity of its intended user, so Vilrohk and Deriahk were assigned to find the Shadowed One to ask everything about it. They traveled to the Dark Hunters camp and Airwatcher attacked, but was defeated by Vilrohk. Once inside, they were attacked again and then they were surprised by The Shadowed One, who threatened to kill them. With few options to choose from, Deriahk decided to make a deal and revealed the nature of Makuta Pakark to the leader of the Dark Hunters; in exchange for Pakark, the Shadowed One would allow Kapokhed to go with them. Abilities and Traits Although he has been hired to murder, Vilrohk refuses to hurt the innocents, which gave him anti-hero reputation. Vilrohk often mocks those who do not believe in what he says. As an ally of the Order of Mata-Nui, his mind is protected against mental invasions and telepathy. Tools Since his mutant armor was modified by the Metru Magna Militar Engineering, Vilrohk has access to many cyber weapons. The armor produces a translucent deflector shield using a generator and also includes telescopic lents on the headpiece. Vilrohk's electric weaponry is made of Protochromium, a material usually reserved for Spherus Magna diplomacy. Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Kraata